Our Tuna
by hiramekiyume
Summary: Drabble series of Tsuna as uke/ centric. Rated K  - T   M if possible


**Title:** Our Tuna

**Author: **Ayumi-chan/Annie/xsayounara

**Pairing/Character: **All27

**Summary: **Drabble series of Tsuna as uke.

**Rating: **K+

**Extra/Comment: **Thank you **aimeeshii **for helping me throughout the stories and supporting me.

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Heaven-Big Bang

_I hold your hand several times one day. I feel like I have everything when I kiss you._

Mukuro P.O.V.

I never felt what warmth was since I always stayed in that prison full of water. It was cold. For years, I stayed in there, not feeling anything. To the point I never knew what anything was.

No matter how many times I told you that I would take your body, you never got scared of me. You were determined. Those eye that told me that you were determine to bring me out of that lonely prisons. I was shocked but I only laughed it off and warn you it would be dangerous if you were to do it.

" _I don't care! You don't deserve to be in that prison. I'll bring you out of that prison no matter what. After all, we are a family!"_

I remember those word as if it punctured my mind deeply. My eye widened but I hid it really quickly.

Had you given me hope? Right, it was hope. I would wait for you till you get me out of this dark prison.

One month later, you kept you word and I was free from that prison. I felt happy for once in my life.

You came by my room every day, regardless of the warning your guardians gave you. They still didn't trust me. After all, who would? Only you and my dear Chrome.

You would take care of me until you were determine that I was healthy and walking again. Since that, I started the feeling of strange things towards you. It had grown stronger every day.

That smile of yours that would make my heart beat faster with a hint of blush on my face.

"_Kufufu. My little Chrome, tell me. Why do I feel like my heart beat faster when I see Vongola and that I want him as mine?"_

" _Mukuro-sama. You are starting to love Bossu. You should ask him out before he gets taken."_

"_Kufufu. Thank you my little Chrome."_

As soon as I got healthy, I would always visit you whenever I can. You allowed me to touch you at appropriate spot. I always used the change to hold your small hand or hug you. I love the feeling of your warmth.

Your friends always gave me a glare when they see me with you, hugging you or talking to you. I could tell that they were jealous. But, I never let go, for too I had feelings for you.

I finally got the courage to confess to you of my feelings. I even did it front of your friends and family.

Your answer had shock me to the core of my heart. But I gladly accepted it as you are the one who accepted me.

"_Tsuna. I need to tell you something." I said as I stood up when Tsuna stood up._

_Tsuna faced me and questioned me, "Yes Mukruo-kun?"_

_I could feel the glare of his friends but nevertheless, I told him, " Ever since you got me out of that prison, and you took care of me, I get this strange feeling around you called love. Every day, my love for you grown. Will you go out with me? I know I may be a criminal but will you give me a chance? "_

_You face was shocked for a moment but quickly changed into a smile. Then you said those word that shocked me and everybody._

" _Mukuro-kun, though you did bad things in the past, that is the past. As of your question, I will go out with you since I develop feelings for you ever since I met you."_

"_Kufufu Tsunayoshi-kun. Thank you." I said before I embrace you in a hug._

I'm now holding your hand as we walk through the garden.

We are talking about the future, and I would joke on some parts of it.

You would laugh at joke, smiling at me that make me want to kiss you.

The way your pouty lips moved when you talk, it was so irresistible.

I stop walking while you kept on going but was stopped when I didn't walk since we were holding hands.

You gave a questioning look at me, but I pulled you toward me.

I lean in toward your face and kissed you.

You smiled and kissed back.

At that point, I know that I had everything I wanted.

And that was you, my love.


End file.
